The Serpents and the Beasts
by ali.9319
Summary: Ilse Centric. From the time she runs away to after she finds Moritz. Please R&R..I'm terrible at summaries.


**A/N:** I don't Own Spring Awakening

Everyday and every night was the same. She'd cry and plead but it was no use, there was no chance. His physical strength overpowered her. His body crashing down on her, night after night, stealing her innocence. His words degrading her to shreds. Killing her spirit crushing her soul.

She's gone, so far so deep no one can save her, she's done. She ran, freed herself from his grasp. The never ending agony. Once again she's that little girl, running though the trees, wind in her hair, going no where without a care. She'd over thrown the sea beast and proudly jumped upon a rotten stump, throwing her fist into the night's sky claiming her victory.

_Snap_, she felt her foot cut through the rotting wood, she'd done it once again. She ruined everything she touched, breaking it with a signal glance. No one would want her, she was running no where, destroying more then she already had. She ran frantically, thinking the beast was after her again. She came to a stop as she felt herself stumbling into a pair of strong arms. Looking up and realizing they belonged to an artist she'd seen around town. She began to squirm, struggling to free herself from his grasp. But it was no use, she collapsed into his strong frame and he led her back to his cottage. She'd encountered another beast but she was now without her pirate army. She was all alone, so she gave in out of fear and doubt, she needed the beast. The beast had become a part of her, she'd never known life without it and she felt she never would.

She learned to love the beast and he learned to care, in his own way. Painting her, she was a bohemian beauty. Dressed up by and painted by Johan Fehrendof and dressed down by Gustav Baum everyday and every night it was someone new, until one night something happened, something snapped. She ran from the beast's grasp, just a she had before, fleeing the seen. She ran to nowhere, not knowing where to go, her feet took her back there......back to Moritz. To the clearing where they played pirates all those years ago. She barley recognized him in the darkness.

"Moritz Stiefel! Is that you?"

"Isle?! You frighten me? Damn it!"

"What are you looking for?"

"If only I knew" He mumbled

"Then what's the use of looking?" She often asked herself this and was hoping he'd give her the answer she could never find herself.

"So where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Priapia- the Artists' colony?"

"Yes" he says with a nod.

"All those old buggers, Moritz. All so wild. So....Bohemian. All they want to do is dress me up and paint me! That Johan Fehrendorf, he's a wicked one, actually. Always knocking easels down and chasing me. Dabbing me with his paintbrush. But then, that's men-if they can't stick you with one thing, they'll try another. Oh god, Moritz, the other day we all got drunk, I passed out in the snow- just lay there, unconscious, all night. Then I spent an entire week with Gustav Baum. Inhaling that ether of his! Until this morning, when he woke me with a gun, set against my breast. He said: 'One twitch and it's the end.' Really gave me goose bumps... But, how about you, Moritz- still in school?"

"Well this semester I'm through"

"God do you remember how we used to run back to my house and play pirates? Wendla Bergman, Melchior Gabor, you and I?..." She mused, wishing to reassemble their old army of pirates. Missing the days she didn't sail alone

"Actually, I better go."

"Walk as far as my house with me." She pleaded, not wanting to be alone, wanting to feel something to be real, with a pirate not a beast...a pirate, someone to defend her... to protect her. She was tired of fighting...so tired, she just wanted to lie with the pirates... just once more.

"And....?"

"We'll dig up those old tomahawks and play together, Moritz-just like we used to."

"I wish I could."

"Then why don't you?"

"Eighty lines of Virgil, sixteen equations, a paper on the Hapsburgs..."

"You know, by the time you finally wake up I'll be lying on some trash heap."

She ran again, to no where with no one, once again. She heard him calling, but she couldn't turn back, she'd been alone for too long, a lone pirate she was setting sail once again. But just as she started to raise the sail and go she heard it.

_Bang!_

Her ship began to sink. The serpents were tugging at her arms, pulling her down, deeper and deeper into the sea. And she let them, she'd been overthrown. Weeks passed and she continued to lie with the beasts and serpents. News travelled Moritz suicide, Wendla anemia, Melchior's incident at the reformatory. She was a lone pirate....fighting off the serpents and beasts all alone and it was too hard, she couldn't hold on, she couldn't push through; she took the serpent's gun and pressed it to her chest just as he had done nights before. She would lie with the pirates once again. She pulled the trigger and the water began to rise around her, one by one her pirates came to her, pulling her to the surface so she could breathe once again, the serpents had released her from their grasp.

The pirates ran to their clearing, drew their swords, they'd defeated all the beasts and the serpents. They stood tall and proud, planning their next big mission. What would be next? Had they defeated all evil?

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

Ps..I'm going to see wicked and hair on Broadway! :D I'm so excited.

-Ali


End file.
